


Upon a Star

by lunadesangre



Series: Between the Lines [8]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Oz Drabble Tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-18
Updated: 2011-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunadesangre/pseuds/lunadesangre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>What he wants doesn’t matter.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upon a Star

**What he wants** doesn’t matter. It hasn’t mattered for a long time, the second he set foot in this place – fuck, before that, he can’t even remember. At one time, he wanted a great car and a pretty girl – got them too, but isn’t that why he ended up here? A scratch on his car, showing off in front of his girl, his gang – never _his_ gang, and when did he ever had their respect? _That’s_ what he wants most, but that’s what he gets less. Fucking El Cid.

What he wants is to get out of this place, _alive_. Only, he knows what he wants doesn’t fucking matter, thanks to El Culo and whatever bad curse is on his family. He doesn’t hope much, just fights off the inevitable every time it shows up.

And then, maybe what he wants matters a little. Maybe God finally looked down and thought, _hey, this guy deserves a chance_. Maybe. It’d explain Busmalis’ tunnel.


End file.
